


Do Your Worst

by WinterandSpringSpirit1992



Series: Goodbye, Nii-chan [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AU because I'm in denial dammit, Gen, Tragedy, Yokai!Tadashi, fem!Hiro, small reference to Captain America: The Winter Soldier, sorry no happy ending here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterandSpringSpirit1992/pseuds/WinterandSpringSpirit1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'My brother's alive.  And he's the bad guy.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Your Worst

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome Home Tadashi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706188) by [LokiOdinsonlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOdinsonlover/pseuds/LokiOdinsonlover). 



> This is me, taking one of my favorite AUs, i.e. Tadashi being the Yokai (because I am, and probably always will be, in denial that Tadashi died in the fire), and putting a heartbreaking spin on it.
> 
> This is also my first shot at writing a story for Big Hero 6, so hope everyone likes it.

Hiro was hiding behind a wall in the facility, struggling to remain calm and keep her thoughts, which were racing in circles, in place. But the one thought that would not stop recurring was, 'My brother's alive. And he's the bad guy.'

But it was impossible. She'd been there that night, that night her brother had died, when he'd rushed into the burning exhibition hall to save Professor Callaghan (did he survive? Was he alive too?) and she'd desperately tried to run in after her brother, only to be knocked back by the massive explosion and then came around to see the doors completely engulfed in flames and began screaming for her brother. Then, there had been the funeral and how she'd gone up to her room in a daze where she faced away from her brother's side of the room and cuddled Mochi when he hopped up onto her bed as she told him, "He's not coming home, Mochi." Then she'd finally broken down, crying, and spent all those weeks after in her room, curled up under the covers by day and crying herself to sleep at night.

Oh God, how had this even happened?

'Oh, right,' she thought sarcastically. 'I remember.'

She had discovered the lone microbot in her hoodie that had mysteriously started moving after all of her microbots had been destroyed in the fire and followed Baymax, who had been intent on finding out where the microbot wanted to go after she had sarcastically suggested he go and find out, to an abandoned warehouse where she discovered someone making more of her microbots. Then she'd gotten attacked by the man in the kabuki mask (she'd never forget that wave of terror that had swept through her on the catwalk as he'd advanced toward her with the microbots while she tried to push Baymax out of the window they'd entered the warehouse in; hell, she'd almost been certain he was going to kill her). Thankfully, she and Baymax had narrowly escaped with their lives.  Then she tried to tell the police what had happened, went home after they didn't believe her, explained to Baymax that her brother had died in the fire after Baymax had asked her where Tadashi was until she'd taken another look at her microbot and then came to the realization that the fire had not been an accident and that the man in the mask was responsible for her brother's death, and had then upgraded Baymax with a fighting chip so they could both go after her brother's murderer. Then Honey, Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi had gotten involved after they'd all been attacked and almost drowned after driving off a pier during the subsequent car chase and wanted to help her apprehend the man in the mask. And then after designing battle suits for all of them, she and Baymax had gone flying; it'd been a little disastrous at first, but once they'd landed on top of one of the towers of the main bridge, their flight had gone much more smoother after Baymax had discovered that her neurotransmitter levels were rising and told her that the treatment was working. Then there was the moment where they both sat on top of a turbine blimp after their flight, watching the sun set, and for that one moment, Hiro allowed herself to forget everything (the fire at the showcase, her brother's death, the fact that someone was out there using her microbots for some unknown purpose that involved a sparrow and two pieces of machinery) until Baymax asked her if she wanted him to deactivate if she was satisfied with her care and Hiro reprimanded him, telling him, "You don't tell your friends to deactivate" (at this point, she was starting to consider Baymax her friend) and mentioning that they still needed to find the man in the mask. Then Baymax had tracked him down to an abandoned government facility on a place called Akuma Island, where they'd all discovered the remains of a failed experiment by Krei with the sparrow on it (and she'd been certain then that Krei was the man behind the mask after watching footage of the failed experiment. He'd wanted her microbots and, as Fred had said when he'd had his theory about the man in the mask being Krei, the rules didn't apply to someone like him; _why_ couldn't it have been him even if something hadn't been adding up?). Then the man in the mask had attacked and after some sloppy teamwork, a swarm of microbots knocked her off of Baymax, which caused her to crash into the man in the mask, and they both tumbled over a railing, down the stairs, and landed at the bottom as the kabuki mask tumbled off in the process, landing a short distance away from both of them. And then what happened next, the moment she wanted to forget more than anything.

_"End of the line, Krei," she snarled as she stood up, flipping her visor up after snatching the mask off of the ground before he could recover and grab it._

_Then Krei stood up and her eyes angrily narrowed and she clenched her fists, waiting for him to turn around and face her like the damn coward she knew he was. But as he stood up with a groan of pain, Hiro suddenly took note of his height and how familiar his voice sounded._

_'Wait...' She thought._

_Then he turned around, and…and she wished he never had. Because the person glaring her down to the point where she was feeling small as an insect wasn't Krei. It was…_

_It was Tadashi. Her niisan. Her own brother, who was supposed to be dead._

_"Ta…Tadashi?" She whispered in shock and horror._

_She was barely aware of her friends' shocked and horrified gasps or of the mask slipping out of her hands. Impossible…the explosion…he'd died. There hadn't been any sign of a body anywhere in the rubble of the exhibition hall, and Hiro had assumed that meant that the explosion had completely wiped out any trace of her brother.  Her eyes flicked to a microbot near both of them and a sudden image flashed through her mind of her brother putting on the neuro-cranial transmitter and the microbots all bunching around him to protect him from the explosion.  
_

_A screeching sound began to fill her mind and she had thought she was going to have a mental breakdown right then and there._

_'No…nonononono,' she thought. 'It can't be you. Not you, Nii-chan. Not you. You wouldn't do this.'_

_And then he'd frowned (that frown didn't belong on his face, it really didn't) and said five words that sent her world that she'd been carefully trying to reconstruct tumbling down around her: "Who the hell is Tadashi?"_

_He might as well have stabbed her with those words. She could only stare at him with a shocked and hurt look as she felt tears welling up into her eyes and threatening to fall._

And now, here they all were. Well, here she was. Her brother had taken advantage of their shock, gotten the mask back, and had knocked Fred, Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey out with the microbots. Then Baymax had been deactivated somehow, leaving only her to face her brother. And then she had run, because she refused to fight him. And as if things couldn't get any worse than they were now, her own brother was trying to kill her. She wanted this to be a dream now more than ever; she wanted to wake up back in her bed and…and…and what?

But then she was pulled out of her thoughts when a wave of microbots lunged toward her and she barely dodged them. And she was running again, dodging attack after attack from her brother. She ran desperately through an area of pillars until she tripped over something and fell onto the ground. She then rolled over onto her back and looked up...only to be greeted by the terrifying sight of her masked brother advancing toward her, a red light making him look almost hellish as a fist of microbots slammed into a pillar, breaking it to pieces and making her flinch. She fearfully backed away, until she stopped. She couldn't avoid him forever. Then she stood up, took off her helmet, and flung it to the side.

'No,' she thought. 'No more running. I have to get through to him. I have to try.'

"Come on, Tadashi!" Hiro cried, dodging more of the microbots. "You're not thinking straight! You know me, I know you do! You have to remember!"

"Shut up!" He snapped at her, and Hiro involuntarily flinched. "I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not him."

Then Hiro stopped again and tears began to well up into her eyes again, as she said, "Yes. You are."

She had a strong feeling what was about to happen.

'I'm not gonna make it out of this alive,' she thought.

"Please," she said, as she started to cry. "Please, Tadashi. I don't want to fight you! Don't make me! I know, I know you're in there somewhere." If she noticed the microbots starting to rise up and aim at her, she pretended not to notice. "I'm not giving up on you," she said, hoping that this would help him remember.

Her heart sank as she watched her brother wave his arm and the microbots raced straight towards her.

"Fine," she said, her voice full of defeat. "Do your worst then…Nii-chan."

She didn't see her brother freeze in shock the moment she said "Nii-chan." She closed her eyes in resignation and braced herself for the attack. The microbots slammed into her chest and Hiro staggered back with a cry of pain.

And then she heard him.

"H-Hiro?" He said, and it nearly broke her heart to hear how scared he sounded. Yet another characteristic that didn't fit her brother.

"…help," was all she could whimper, as she clutched at her chest (it hurt, it hurt so much) where she'd been struck.

Tadashi looked up only to discover what he'd done. There were several microbots deeply embedded in different parts of her chest and a cluster of them buried deeply in her right side and blood was running down her armor and hands, her legs shaking as weakly as a newborn fawn's. Finally, Hiro's legs gave out and she began to collapse, which snapped her brother out of his stupor. She was almost unaware of her brother shouting her name, running forward, and catching her before she could hit the ground.  Then she felt her brother lowering her to the ground as gently as possible, cradling her like he had when she was three.

"No, no, no, no, no. Hiro?" Tadashi said.

Hiro slowly struggled to open her eyes. Once they opened, it was to the sight of her brother without the mask.

"Tadashi?" She weakly gasped out. "Is it really you?"

Tadashi nodded, his eyes full of remorse, and said, "I'm right here. Just hold on, Hiro. You're gonna be okay."

Baymax. He had to get her to Baymax.

He looked around for Baymax while still cradling Hiro, who was now gasping raggedly.

Each ragged gasp she took tore at him, as if reminding him who and what had done this to her, even as he told her, "It-It's okay. You're okay, you're okay," though it was more to assure himself than to assure his sister.

Once he found Baymax, he cringed upon seeing his deflated form, remembering what he'd done.

_Please,_ thought Hiro.  _Make the pain stop, it hurts._

**_Do you want it to go away, Hiro?_** A voice asked.

_What?_

_**The pain.  Do you want the pain to go away?** _

_Yes._

_**Then, close your eyes.  The pain will go away if you close your** **eyes.**_

Tadashi looked back at his little sister and almost began panicking when he saw her eyes beginning to close.

"No, no, Hiro," he said, trying to get her to focus on him while trying not to notice how hard it was getting for her to keep her eyes open. "Look at me, don't close your eyes. I'm right here. Don't go, stay with me, Hiro!"

But Hiro smiled sadly at him and gently said, "Hey, hey, sh-sh-sh-sh-sh. It's okay. It's okay." She then leaned into him, wanting nothing more than to be held right now as she was dying, and mumbled, "Just…Just hold me now, Nii-chan. Please."

Trying to fight back tears, Tadashi nodded and pulled his sister close to him. Her bloodstained hand slowly reached for his gloved hand and Tadashi gently took it.

"I love you, Nii-chan," she mumbled, as her eyes began to close again and her breathing became labored.

Knowing by now that there was nothing he could do for her, Tadashi gently squeezed her hand and said, "I love you too, imouto."

Hiro's eyes closed, finally giving in to the need to close her eyes and slip into darkness (the darkness that promised relief from the pain), and Tadashi felt her hand go limp in his, as her breathing slowed down until it stopped completely. Tadashi allowed himself to cry then, as he gently kissed his sister's forehead and hugged her lifeless body.

'What have I done?' He thought.  'What have I done?'

She was dead.

His baby sister was dead.

And it was all his fault.


End file.
